


Celebrate

by crocodilepatronus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Johnny/Yosaku/Zoro celebrate after getting a big bounty





	Celebrate

“Cheers!” the three bounty hunters exclaimed simultaneously as they clashed together their mugs of ale. Each threw back their drink, downing it all in one gulp before slamming it down on the bar.

 

“Zoro~! That was some great swordplay you did back there! The three of us are gonna make millions!” Yosaku cried out happily over the raucous noise of the bar.

 

“Tonight we celebrate! Another pirate handed in to the marines and another sack of cash handed to us!” Johnny spoke up too, and put an arm around Zoro’s shoulders.

 

“That crew was all small-fry. I need a real challenge to keep me interested.” Zoro said arrogantly with a smirk at the brothers on either side of him.

 

“Ooh what a tough guy!”

 

“Next time we’ll find someone worth over 100 million then!”

 

“100 million, eh?! Then we should spend our money right now! Yo ossan! More drinks!”

 

The three drank some more and even ordered drinks for their fellow bar-goers. Soon the place was echoing with laughter, drinking songs, and shouting. There were people dancing on tables as Johnny made drunken attempts to try and play the piano. Zoro and Yosaku were tripping over barstools as they tried to dance disfunctionally, falling over eachother and losing their balance constantly.

 

Yosaku tried to hit on a barmaid and got hit in the face instead. Johnny somehow lost his pants. Zoro’s haramaki was on his head.

 

Johnny tried to explain and point out some high bounties to the others until 15 minutes into the conversation he realized he was talking to a potted plant. Yosaku tried to smash a bottle against his head as a sign of manliness and ended up passed out for half an hour. Zoro started an extreme drinking contest to which no one was sober enough to keep any real score or record of.

 

Finally the bartender told them all to leave because he was going home for the night. The three stooges with their arms around eachother for support, managed to crawl up the stairs slowly to their room at the inn, happily slurring an old sailor’s song as they dragged their feet.

 

When they closed the door behind them Zoro let go and Yosaku faceplanted from not being held up. Johnny shuffled to the bed and spread eagled over it, no pants, shoes still on, face buried against the pillows. Before he was disturbed by a light kick in his side.

 

“Move it asshole, there’s not enough room.” Zoro growled, pushing the lethargic Johnny to the side and crawling onto the bed himself, dragging Yosaku by the arm behind him. Zoro was the most sober of the three and sighed as he threw his shirt off and kicked off his shoes, lying back down and closing his eyes.

 

But he wouldn’t get to sleep peacefully.

 

“Wow, Zoro-bro, you’re like totally ripped” Johnny was sitting practically on top of him, face about a half an inch from the muscular chest he was admiring. Zoro gave him a half hearted shove.

 

“Ged’off”

 

“You must get tons of girls. I want muscles like that!” Johnny exclaimed, rubbing his hand down Zoro’s pecs. Zoro looked away, his body reacting without his permission at the touch. Johnny’s hands continued to explore the strong curves of his torso. His fingers were rough and calloused but they brushed against Zoro’s skin just the right way, drawing tingling warmth from wherever they trailed.

 

“I don’t really… get tons of girls…” Zoro muttered.

 

Johnny burst out laughing quite suddenly and slapped the back of Yosaku’s head in amusement, “Ahh is Zoro actually a sensitive guy waiting until he finds someone he loves?! Oh god I can see it! Are you the type who doesn’t even kiss a girl on the mouth until you’ve been on five dates?!”

 

Yosaku looked up in a haze, drool at the corner of his mouth, “Who’s the groom?” he slurred in disorientation with a hiccup.

 

“Shut up.” Zoro shot back, pushing Johnny off him. His cheeks were red though which only made the brothers amusement grow.

 

Yosaku, awaking more from his stupor somewhat, giggled and pinched Zoro’s cheek. “Awww Zoro-kuuun.”

 

While Zoro was distracted slapping Yosaku’s hand away he didn’t notice until he heard the distinct zip of his pants being pulled down.

 

“Oi, do you even use this?” Johnny asked with a drunken giggle, pulling Zoro’s cock from his pants.

 

Zoro's body lurched at the surprise touch and his face going beet red.

 

He was silenced by Yosaku’s lips on his own. It had been true, Zoro had never kissed anyone on the mouth before and he was shocked at how it felt. Yosaku definitely was no novice, he worked his tongue against Zoro’s, massaging their lips together and using his teeth to pull gently on the soft skin in soft bites.

 

Zoro closed his eyes, a small moan escaping the back of his throat as Johnny licked his hand and began stroking it up and down the swordsman’s length, strong, rough, fingers squeezing and pulling with deliberate slowness.

 

Yosaku leaned further over him, his tongue aggressively lapping at Zoro’s as his fingers twined into Zoro’s hair, pulling his head back.

 

Zoro didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even think properly- his body felt like it was on fire. He desperately needed more of something- though he didn’t know what exactly. More touches, more of the two of them, like an itch begging to be scratched.

 

He gasped against Yosaku’s mouth as the man used his free hand to pinch and gently twist at Zoro’s nipples, making his chest shudder and his dick twitch in Johnny’s fast moving hands. He was losing his self control but it felt so good.

 

Finally with one more thrust of Johnny’s dexterous fingers Zoro cried out, coming across the sheets, strong thigh muscles flexing from the release and hands gripping tightly at the pillow for support. Yosaku pulled away from their kiss leaving strands of saliva between their mouths. Zoro, too weak to move just closed his eyes and the three of them slept off a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Johnny/Zoro/Yosaku, please! Celebrating, getting drunk and having sex after taking down a big bounty. Bonus points for Johnny and Yosaku having more sexual experience than Zoro." at op_fanforall http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?page=20&view=1289555#comments


End file.
